


Сто двенадцать

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood





	Сто двенадцать

Алек видит это впервые в одиннадцать. Яркое, слепящее, это похоже на зажигающуюся перед самым лицом свечу или вспыхнувший факел, какие он видел однажды в кабинете Ходжа, где тот проводил какие-то эксперименты над древней книгой. Сейчас же это еще более невероятно, потому что совсем рядом, но кажется недосягаемо далеким. Алек видит чужие смуглые руки, над которыми поднимается это синее пламя, лижущее ладони и покорно подставляющееся под пальцы с перстнями, и ему хочется узнать о том, что это и кто тот человек, что использует подобное, но Мариз замечает его слишком рано и сразу же выгоняет. Всю ночь ему снятся эти заполошные искры и насмешливо покорные языки, скользящие по человеческим рукам.

В четырнадцать Алек знает, что это не человеческие руки. Эти руки принадлежат Нежити, но он все еще не может заставить себя презирать эту магию и слишком заворожен тем, как невероятно смотрятся руки колдуна, лечащего его отца. На этот раз мать слишком занята Институтом, чтобы прогонять его от палаты, и он, не отрываясь, следит как чародей лечит охотника. Это кажется ему таким невероятным, таким нереальным, что он едва успевает моргнуть, когда встречается со взглядом мага. Тот ничего не говорит, отнимает одну руку от груди Роберта и ведет ей по воздуху, и Алек чувствует как его собственные ссадины, о которых он позабыл сразу же, как поймал отца, затягиваются, не оставляя и следа. Маг подмигивает своим кошачьим глазом и возвращается к лечению старшего охотника и, как бы ни хотел, Алек не успевает его поблагодарить, потому что Мариз все же добирается до мед.крыла и прогоняет его в свою комнату.

В семнадцать Алек кусает подушку и сжимает в кулаках одеяло, стараясь вмяться в постель и исчезнуть в ней. Низ живота предательски тянет, член, болезненно налитый кровью, упирается через постыдно влажную ткань штанов в жесткий матрац, и все, что он может, все, что он должен, уже не помогает. Подушка становится влажной не только от слюны, но и от слез, а сам он заполошно дергается, когда на спину приземляется теплое и тяжелое. Он подрывается на постели и фокусирует расплывающийся взгляд на большом черном коте. У того яркие желтые глаза, порванное левое ухо и холеная шерсть для любителя улиц. Алек дрожащей рукой гладит это своевольное создание, иногда забредающее в Институт и кусает губы, прежде чем сдаться и разреветься в мягкий, мерно вздымающийся бок. Кот терпеливо сносит его удушающую хватку, лижет висок и ухо, и с философской мудростью взирает на него, когда Алек обессилено валится на постель. У него уже нет сил совершенно ни на что и он чертовски этому рад. Ласкать себя, когда перед глазами стоит образ брата, полуобнаженного Джейса во время тренировки, ему хочется даже меньше, чем погибнуть от руки демона или фейри.

Когда Алеку исполняется двадцать один, он дает Джейсу затащить себя в какой-то бар и напоить. Алкоголь обжигает внутренности, но действует слишком медленно из-за активированной руны иратце, без которой он никуда и никогда не выходит с братом. Изи испекла торт, даже и не важно что совершенно несъедобный, мама и отец поздравили его утром, хоть и в своей сдержанной манере, Ходж подарил особый сборник старинных рун для оружия, попросив не сдавать его перед главой Института; все радуются и веселятся, преисполненные приподнятого настроения в его день рождения. Все, кроме него, потому что Алек тихо ненавидит это в себе. Ему исполнилось двадцать один, теперь он совершеннолетний, но совершенно не знает, что с этим делать. То, чего он в действительности желает, он не сможет получить никогда, потому что Джейс не поцелует, не обнимет его иначе кроме как брата, и не примет таким слабым и разбитым. Выпивая новую рюмку, Алек думает о том, что хотел бы сейчас оказаться в своей комнате, обнять черного блудливого забияку, что потерялся несколько лет назад, и, зарывшись носом в шерсть, прореветься. Он совершенно не хочет понимать, почему вселенная отказывает ему даже в этом маленьком счастье.

В двадцать два мир для Алека переворачивается и тут же разбивается. Он отправляется забрать сестру и брата, вместе с его чокнутой истеричной девушкой с вечеринки примитивных, куда последняя затащила их, и может только широко распахнуть глаза, прежде чем приземлиться в чертову лужу в переулке рядом с клубом.  
— Ты должен быть осторожней, бисквитик, — недовольно роняет сидящий позади чуть не сбившего его байкера парень и Алек не может поверить в то, что этот тот самый маг, который когда-то лечил его отца.  
— Иди к черту, маг, — рычит тот, снимая шлем, и Алек подскакивает с земли раньше, чем понимает это, решая, что не мог нажить проблем больше, чем встретить нового главу Нью-Йоркского клана вампиров. Как проклятье, с собой у него только стило и никакого оружия.  
— Привет, — ослепительно улыбается ему тот самый маг, когда Алек уже решает сказать что-нибудь резкое и угрожающее о кодексе Конклава, но слова рассыпаются и скачут как бусины с порванных бус Иззи прошлым вечером, а ему остается только открыть бестолково рот. — Кажется нас ни разу друг другу не представили. Магнус Бейн, Верховный маг Бруклина, — чародей улыбается так ослепительно и приветливо, он улыбается так…по родному, что Алек может только улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Алек.  
— Алек... Это от Александр? — Прищуривает свои кошачьи глаза Бейн, слезая с мотоцикла и поправляя блестящий пиджак. — Красивое имя. Почти такое же красивое как твои голубые глаза, — он подает руку и Алек бестолково смотрит на нее, пока маг милостиво и терпеливо, как смотрел на него обычно черный пушистый блудник, не поясняет: — Раз уж мы у клуба, пойдем выпьем и потанцуем.  
— Я, — Алек сглатывает и продолжает пялиться на руку, пока Бейн терпеливо ждет, — должен забрать брата и сестру.  
— Из этого клуба? Тогда почему бы тебе немного не отдохнуть со мной, а после я открою вам портал к Институту, — Магнус улыбается так, как наверное улыбаются самые искусные демоны-соблазнители, но Алек кивает и, снова по-идиотски счастливо улыбнувшись, вкладывает свою руку в его.   
Они пьют сначала за знакомство. После за чудесную ночь. Затем за его красивые глаза, а следом он не понимает как оказалось так, что он слизывает соль с восхитительного живота Бейна, лежащего на барной стойке, и забирает из его губ кусочек лайма. Алек должен забрать Джейса и Иззи, и вернуться немедленно в Институт, но он только усмехается на слова брата о том, что им пора, и кидает ему свой телефон, поднимая смеющегося с ошарашенных лиц вокруг Бейна на руки, уходя с ним в портал.  
Утром Алек помнит о ночи плохо. Он даже не сразу осознает где находится и только мирно посапывающий рядом маг дает его сознанию подсказку, после которой вся картинка ночи складывается воедино. Он прячет пылающие щеки на раскрытых ладонях и досадливо стонет, вздрагивая, когда чужая рука касается его обнаженной спины. Паническая мысль проносится в его голове, когда он осознает что почти обнажен, но после джинсы находятся на своем законном месте и он облегченно выдыхает, оборачиваясь на Бейна. Тот растрепанный и сонный, но совершенно восхитительный. Пыль, летающая в золотистых лучах света, проникающих через грязное окно, заменяет его вечерние блестки, и делает его мягче, словно бы домашним и ласковым.  
— Доброе утро, Александр. Ты еще очаровательнее, чем был ночью, но я все же посоветовал бы тебе дышать. Боюсь, даже такому сильному охотнику, как ты, нужен воздух.  
— Магнус, — он выдыхает сдавленно, прижимая раскрытую ладонь к груди и зажмуривается, — я…не могу дышать, — он не знает что это, такого не случалось уже давно, с тех пор как он застал Джейса и Клэри целующимися на пороге спальни парабатая. Тогда он и впрямь чуть не лишился сознания, но сейчас Бейн резко дергает его к себе и крепко целует, заставляя упереться руками в постель, ошарашенно распахнуть глаза и глубоко вдохнуть, оторвавшись от сладко-горьких губ.  
— Паническую атаку можно предотвратить напугав или шокировав человека, — произносит маг тихим голосом, с щемяще-нежной интонаций, поглаживая его по щекам.  
— Спасибо, — выходит слабо и тихо, но он не в силах не ответить на улыбку Бейна, как и прошлой ночью. — Ты меня приворожил? — Догадка бьет под дых и ему кажется, что он задохнется повторно, осознавая это, но Магнус под ним удивленно моргает, а следом заливается веселым хохотом до боли в животе, за который хватается, когда смеется до слез. Алек не может понять, что такого он сказал, и не совсем верит, когда Бейн, уже придя в себя после истерики, целует его, не сопротивляющегося, и в распухшие губы шепчет, что это он, Сумеречный охотник, сумел приворожить Верховного мага Бруклина.  
Они тем утром едят сладкие венские вафли и Магнус, глядя на его пунцовые щеки, слизывает сахарную пудру с пальцев, сначала своих, а после и его. Алек хочет сказать, чтобы тот не смел, хочет подняться и уйти, но Бейн улыбается, плутовски прищуривает кошачьи глаза и отстраняется на две ладони, заставляя Алека почувствовать себя брошенным и потянуться следом. Это самое сумасшедшее утро, после самой сумасшедшей ночи в его недолгой жизни, за которые он после платит долгие несколько месяцев, что родители отыгрываются на нем.  
Магнус появляется в Институте, когда Алек почти сумел заставить себя забыть вкус его губ, поражая новой яркой картиной, что, кажется, никогда не покинет сознания охотника. Маг проносится по коридорам как древнеримская Фурия, и Алеку остается только отшатнуться в сторону, чтобы не быть снесенным. Из кабинета родителей он слышит приглушенно шипение, а следом настоящий гром и, кажется, замечает вспышки молний.  
— Конклав гарантировал безопасность моим магам, Мариз, — слышит шипение Бейна Алек, и не может поверить, что то божественное существо, что гневается сейчас в кабинете его родителей, это тот самый нежный, страстный и сумасбродный маг, с которым они целовались в запой той ночью. Реальность воспринимается плохо, ему становится почти не слышно того, что творится внутри комнаты, хоть он уже и распахнул дверь, но тело срабатывает удачно раньше, чем он успевает осознать. Он встает между матерью и разгневанным Бейном, чей взгляд не отражает ни капли человечности, и лишь по его губам он читает обращенное к Мариз «Ты клялась своей кровью, охотница», прежде чем буря в мгновение иссякает. Он снова видит перед собой того Магнуса, которого уже знает, и этот маг разбитый, надломленный и потерянный. Его нужно обнять, скрыть от всего мира, и никогда никому не отдавать. Он поднимает руки, чтобы сделать то, о чем думает, но за спиной грохочет голос отца, мгновение разбивается, перед собой он видит стеклянные кошачьи глаза, исполненные презрительного взгляда, а руки мамы не дают ему двинуться. Бейн уходит раньше, чем он собирается с силами чтобы что-либо сказать.

В двадцать пять Алек понимает для себя, что влюбляться в тех, с кем не можешь быть и страдать - это его жизненное кредо. Он сидит в баре оборотней, за бутылкой вермута, в компании вампира, что понимающе улыбается ему, и, ровно как и он, игнорирует косые взгляды местных обитателей. Люк ставит перед ними еще по бокалу, и Алек кивает в благодарность, отхлебывая крепленого пряного вина.  
— Чувак, ты должен с ним поговорить. В конце концов, он ведь тоже страдает и не может тебя забыть, — Саймон кладет ему руку на плечо и смотрит как верный золотистый ретривер, так, что Алек фыркает собственным мыслям, прежде чем одним глотком осушить бокал. Джейс на его месте разбил бы посудину и устроил большую драку, но ему вовсе этого не хочется, и он только достает из кармана деньги и кладет их на стойку.  
— Он страдает в постели какого-нибудь парня из клуба или еще хуже - из его свиты, — бормочет он заплетающимся языком и, пошатываясь, поднимается из-за стойки. Он пьян настолько, что, знай где и в каком он состоянии Конклав, то наверняка бы полетела если не его голова с плеч, то он сам с должности главы Института, но ему совершенно на это плевать, и он только опирается дрожащей рукой на быстро подставленное плечо вампира. Кто бы знал, что этот пацан, раздражавший его будучи примитивным, станет другом в образе вампира. Алек не знал, что хуже, и решительно отказывался сейчас об этом размышлять. Все, чего он хотел: это Магнус Бейн и его губы, а лучше он весь целиком.  
— Дружище, у меня есть идея, — когда они, шатаясь благодаря Алеку, бредут по полупустым улицам заявляет Саймон, и Алек должен его послать или, на худой конец, сделать вид, что слишком пьян, но он вскидывает голову и заплетающимся языком выдавливает «Какая?»  
— Ты должен сделать Магнусу предложение. Прямо сейчас, — вампир улыбается так широко и счастливо, что парень даже не обращает внимание на его выступившие клыки, как не обращает внимания и на заоравший гудок машины, наперерез которой шагнул через дорогу к ювелирному; который до этого увидел Саймон. Алек не знает, откуда у того такие деньги, что они покупают обручальное кольцо с большим синим камнем, пересеченным белесой полоской словно зрачок кошачьего глаза, в оправе из белого золота, и он даже не хочет знать или осознавать, откуда Саймон знает какой нужен размер. Он только пошатывается и тыкает пальцем в огромный букет ярко-синих роз с белоснежными кончиками на лепестках, напоминающий ему сгусток магии Магнуса, какой он её помнит, как ему кажется в этот момент, и тупо кивает на все предложения упаковать в коробку еще конфеты и бутылку розового шампанского, появление которых в своих руках он определенно пропустил, как и тот момент, когда они из ювелирного перебрались в цветочный.  
Реальность захватывает его резко в свои сети уже тогда, когда он стоит в подъезде перед дверьми Магнуса с корзиной роз в одной руке и подарками в другой, понимая что сейчас натворит дел, но алкоголь еще не отпустил его достаточно, чтобы он принял решение этого не делать, поэтому он стучит в дверь. Головой.  
Магнус появляется встрепанный, слишком домашний, кутающийся в большой мягкий халат и мечущий молнии из своих кошачьих глаз, желая убить того, кто смел разбудить его в третьем часу ночи, но ошарашенно замирает, когда Алек падает перед ним на колени, вручает сначала корзину с цветами, а следом пакет с подарками и достает бархатную коробочку с кольцом.  
— Магнус Бейн, — язык слушается его слишком хорошо и Алек почти проклинает его, потому что на утро, когда проспится, наверняка не будет помнить совершенно ничего. — Ты выйдешь за меня? — Он дрожащими и не слушающимися пальцами достает из падающей коробочки кольцо и протягивает его магу. Тот стоит и все так же ошарашенно смотрит на него, а после тяжело вздыхает. Дальнейшее стирается из его памяти совершенно и он не помнит, как Бейн доводит его, шатающегося, до дивана, избавляет от куртки и рубашки, а следом укладывает спать. Это, как и то, как Бейн наводит чары на букет, чтобы тот не увядал, и как рассматривает слезящимися глазами лежащее на ладони кольцо, он не помнит, потому что сопит в пропахшую магом подушку, счастливо улыбаясь.  
Утро встречает его головной болью, привкусом помойки во рту и желанием убить любого, кто издаст лишний звук. Он не понимает где и как тут оказался, пока не появляется Магнус, по обыкновению сияющий своим великолепием, и в голове не выстраивается цепочка ночных событий. Он проклинает Саймона, работающие в непотребный час магазины и немного Магнуса, что не спустил его с лестницы, потому что за свою выходку Алек достоин именно этого. Он переводит пристыженный взгляд на ожидающего его волшебника и зябко ведет голыми плечами.  
— Я сейчас уберусь, — выходит сипло и слабо, он пытается сглотнуть, но в горле до кашля сухо, а рядом ничего, чем можно было бы эту сухость прогнать, да и навряд ли бы он осмелился сделать это при Бейне.  
— Если только в ванную, потому что ты похож на свинью, Александр, — безжалостно рубит маг и Алек поджимает губы, чтобы не ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, вместо того послушно направляясь в указанное место. В ванной комнате его ждет душ с яблочным шампунем, зубная щетка и паста, а так же новый бритвенный станок. Он приводит себя в божеский вид, натягивает оставленные как-то после третьей встречи тут свои джинсы, предусмотрительно положенные хозяином квартиры, как и майку, которая немного маловата ему, поэтому облепляет словно вторая кожа и обнажает полоску на животе.  
Бейн ждет его на кухне с чашкой кофе и горячим завтраком, сидя с другой стороны стола, вертя в руках высокий бумажных стакан с карамельным латте из кофейни неподалеку, и кивает, чтобы он присаживался и завтракал. Алек не хочет перечить его серьезному, строгому взгляду, что немного смягчается, когда он жадно глотает свой завтрак, почти не разбирая вкуса и того, что ошпарил себе кофе язык, но не делается таким нежным и заботливым, каким его помнит Алек.  
— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я вышел за тебя, Александр Лайтвуд, — тяжело роняет маг, когда Алек доедает и не знает куда себя деть, после того как закончит вытирать руки и лицо салфеткой. Вопрос ударяет его как молния и ему жаль, что он не может просто упасть пораженным. Бейн же вертит появившееся у него в руках кольцо и Алек даже не хочет знать, сколько то стоило, и как они спьяну смогли выбрать настолько удачно, что он уверен - это именно та вещица, что должна красоваться на пальце колдуна.  
— Магнус, я…  
— Да или Нет, Александр, — словно он маленький мальчик, провинившийся в чем-то, рубит Бейн и Алек поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с его строгим, но почти не веря в него, потому что там, чуть дальше, видит боль и страх, и кивает, решаясь прыгнуть с головой в этот омут, о котором все это время мечтал.  
— Да, Магнус. Мой ответ «Да», — он смотрит так, словно сейчас должны посыпаться молнии и искры, но не происходит совершенно ничего. Магнус просто улыбается и кладет кольцо на стол перед ним.  
— Я готов ответить тебе прямо сейчас, Александр, но ты делал мне больно слишком долго, — он кривит губы в невеселой усмешке, — и теперь прежде, чем я скажу тебе «да», ты должен заслужить за это прощение. За это, и за то, что вломился ко мне посреди ночи, разбудив. Начнем, пожалуй, твои извинения со свидания. В пятницу вечером, в Греции. Я буду ждать тебя в восемь здесь.  
Алек ничего не может ответить. Он открывает и закрывает рот, силится собраться с мыслями и понять, что в голове у Бейна, но в итоге просто кивает, слабо улыбаясь. Его жизненное кредо меняется.

Алеку двадцать семь, он стоит на одном из верхних этажей Эйфелевой Башни, и они только что с Магнусом стали мужьями. У него в груди клокочет столько чувств и эмоций, что он не может это передать никакими словами, и только вновь целует Бейна, деля все, что испытывает с ним пополам, получая не меньше в ответ. Друзья и его родные смотрят на них слезящимися глазами, и, может, дело в разрывающих небо салютах, что грохочут совершенно рядом, но ему честно все равно. Он самый счастливый человек в мире.

Ему исполняется тридцать, когда он, в промокшем насквозь плаще, зажимая рану на боку, плетется по пустынным утренним улочкам к своему дому. Он обещал Магнусу и детям, что придет, и хоть сейчас сознание почти покидает его, он делает следующий шаг, а за ним еще один, преодолевая лестницу с таким трудом, словно та ведет не в их с Магсом квартиру, а в сам Эдом, и валится на руки вышедшему встретить его Бейну. Последние силы уходят на то, чтобы почти неслышно выдохнуть «Прости». Он совершенно не помнит, как его укладывают на диван, как Магнус командует Рафаэлем, приносящим и уносящим ему лекарства, совершенно не помнит слез держащего его за руку Макса. В сознании слабым росчерком остается воспоминание о крике мужа и чужого женского голоса, а следом становится белоснежно. Он не понимает, что это, не успевает ничего осознать, как его бросает обратно в реальность, где тело болит, и ощущение, словно его только вывернули, а все косточки до последней вытряхнули и переломали.  
— Папа, — лицо Макса рядом расплывчатое и поднять руку, чтобы коснуться его детской, влажной от слез щеки, титанически трудно, но он справляется и стискивает зубы, когда ощущает знакомое жжение магии Бейна и как все тяготы тела растворяются, исчезая. Он открывает взгляд уже кристально чистым и ясным, видя всех, кто здесь собрался.  
— Что случилось? — Говорить трудно, как будто горло сорвано долгим криком, но это единственное, что тревожит его. Он обнимает забравшегося на него Макса одной рукой, крепко и бережно прижимая к себе, и обхватывает второй Рафаэля за плечи. Магнус стоит рядом, сминая почти белые губы, и Алек не хочет до конца верить в происходящее, потому что муж, почти падая на колени рядом с ним, выдыхает «Ты умер, Александр. Ты оставил нас. Я думал, что потерял тебя».  
В груди печет и все, что он может сделать, это обнимать и прижимать к себе детей, а после целовать, целовать и целовать лицо мужа, рыдающего, потому что самое страшное, что могло быть, осуществилось. Пусть потом и случилось чудо. Этот кошмар переворачивает их жизни.

Алек спускает стрелу с тетивы и облегченно выдыхает когда последний демон сдыхает на этом складе. Рядом опускает арбалет Рафаэль, и он улыбается, вороша его уложенные волосы в бессовестное нечто, напоминающее чудовищный взрыв на фабрике макарон. Подходит к концу его сто одиннадцатый год, ставшей, по странному стечению обстоятельств, бессмертной жизни, и он счастливый муж, отец и дед, хотя с того года, когда умер и обрел дар, за сравнительную цену, поддерживать в себе нетлеющую жизнь, почти не изменился. Они с сыном возвращаются домой, переругиваясь и подшучивая, что хоть Рафаэль и выглядит старше Алека на несколько лет, он все еще его мальчишка, а главный в семье безусловно Магнус. Именно маг и встречает их осуждающими взглядами, когда они поднимаются на верхние этажи пентхауса, которые пришлось откупить, чтобы было место где ужиться и Алеку с Магнусом, и Максу с его парнем, находящимся под неусыпным контролем Бейна, и осталось место, где будут гостить на праздники Рафаэль с супругой, и дети Иззи и Джейса с Клэри.

Алеку сто двенадцать лет, когда он стоит у панорамного окна, обнимает своего любимого мужа и смотрит на ночной Нью-Йорк, в котором они, как и много лет назад, просто влюбленные, а он держит в руках любимого черного кота, играющего, как и прежде завораживающими его синими всполохами, и последнее, чего они опасаются, это потерять друг друга.


End file.
